


Fix Me

by stephmcx



Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephmcx/pseuds/stephmcx
Summary: Fix me or conflict me, I'll take anything.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158488
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Fix Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Three Sentence Ficathon](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/166704.html) and specifically this [prompt](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/166704.html?thread=9267504#cmt9267504):
>
>> Any, Any, _Fix me or conflict me, I'll take anything_
> 
> (This is as clichéd as it gets, I know, and all I can say in my defense is that I liked the prompt too much to let it pass, even though it's definitely worth exploring in more than 3 sentences.) 

Fix me, for I am broken, I'm hurting, I have lost a piece of myself and I need you to find it, to give it back to me, to make me whole again, make me feel—something, anything, you.

Conflict me, for I don't know how to give, I don't know how to care, I don't know how to love, I have never been shown how to do it, I have never been cared for, I have never allowed myself to feel loved.

I'll take anything you care to give me, I love you, I'm yours.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> I'm also on tumblr: [stephmcx](http://stephmcx.tumblr.com).  
> Come say hi, if you like!


End file.
